Trust
by ultra dragon
Summary: they belived that she was dangerous so they put her in in asylum,too bad for then that red-x thought other wise, pairing might change i suck in summary
1. Chapter 1

A/N: well this is my first story so don't go on me too hard.

Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans.

Well let's begin!

* * *

———**Raven POV**———

I opened my eyes to come face to face, again, with the white walls of my new "home". well it wasn't new ,I had been there for a while already, to be honest I lost track of time after the first month I had been put in this acursed mental asylum by my team, my "family". How i could even think they were my friends? i am so stupid. This was the first thing i thought each time i woke up and looked at the white walls of my room, i should have known better than to give my trust like that, why didn't i see it coming?

While I was lying on my white bed I once again remembered the day that my life changed, that day… I still remember that... the day was unusually boring and i was reading my book on the couch,as usual in the living room, when robin came.

From that point everything went into hell. he told me that i was going to be placed in mental asylum, becuase i was i was shocked would be the understatement of the year. I did tried to fight but it didn't work, my powers were disabled somehow and i was left to fight with my bare hands agianst 4 titans.I didnt have a chance. After i was defeated by _my family_ i was trnsafered to this hell. I did discovered that the justice league had a hand in what happened to me. They decided that i was too dangerous being free. their prove? The only time i lost control on my powers, and that was enough for them.

I was to be isolated from human society, but because they believed i would seek revenge on them they didn't let me leave this plant, no, they locked me up instead, but that wasn't the thing that shocked me the most, it was that my team didn't helped me despite all the times that i was there for them, Robin egger to get the respect of the justice league agreed to their plan.

The thing was that they didnt want me there to protect society, but rather to have better efffect on it.

Want to know how? well that simple, my powers has the abillty to effect pepoles mind, to change it...

Oh, dont think they told me that , god forbid that i will think something bad about them!

They did discover i knew about what they were planning so they decided to explain to me why it was needed...Super-man is one of the scariest being's in world i most say...i was lucky they needed me or i would have died. After that, well i kept quite...

I had been put in straight jacket, my mouth had been gagged so i couldn't use my powers in case what ever was blocking my powers will malfunction. At the beginning i cried and alot but after a while i just stopped, it didn't help me. They also decided that I should be given quite a lot of drugs to keep me, how did thet say it? ah yes "calm", but it didn't work on, me not that the doctors needed to know that. Hey i wasn't the one that was stupid enough to think that _half-demon_ might not be effected by those drugs. Not that they need to know that, mind you. Good thing that to fool those idiot i only had to act as if i was drugged, and as it was like magic! they didnt had a clue...

In all the time that i was there non of my friends came to see me,that fact alone gave me even more proof that trusting was stupid, trust can only given by action not by words, and i decided that if i ever get out of this place i will never trust someone without a doubt, i trusted Robin and now look at where i am in, how dumb from me... to think i could trust so blindly...

Azar how much i wante to get out and be free again! i don't understand why i even stayed a hero after my father wasdefeated i should have left…man how i hate remembering my mistakes.

I waited an hour for the doctors to come to my room and to inject the usual drugs to me, i took it as a habit to wake an hour before the doctors come in.

What a shock it was to me...today it seemed that the gods of Azar had finally decided to listen to my prayers, because when the doors opened it wasn't a doctor with white coat it was the black cloak of no other than Red-x!

My eyes widened at the sight of him, if i was honest with myself which i was since, well i needed something to do in this god insane place…well i really liked Red-X, not only that, but to respet him as well! He at least was honest...a thief yes, a liar? no. Each time we fought we would talk while doing it and i really loved it i was starting to wait to battle with Red-X.

For some odd reason i hoped that Red-X had been giving hell to the Titans, really hoped...Gee wonder from where that came...i dont have a clue.

My thoughts were interrupted by Red-X who grabbed me and teleported away.

­­

A/N: well this is end of chapter one!

Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for all of those who reviewed my story.

Loy: your review really helped me

VandDuskgrowlcatnip: thanks too.

Oh and I just wanted to say that English isn't my _native__language so if you find ay more grammars problems (which I am sure you will then sorry I do my best to minimize the mistakes)_

———Red-x POV———

It took me awhile but I managed to get the location of were Raven was,

Well I am quite sure that you are asking yourself why I even tried to find that place. Well let me to start for the beginning.

Half a year ago the media had published that Raven, the dark sorceresses, from the Teen Titans had left the group, now I know that you are wondering what so odd

That she left?

Surely she just had enough of that hero business and wanted out;

Well for me it was odd, want to know why?

Well there were a few rumors in the villain society, that well the dark Titan didn't left, no scratch that, she left but not willingly…and to be frank I didn't believed those rumors… why?

Well because I didn't really could think someone as Raven could be forced to do anything.

I was proven wrong a week after Raven had "left" the Titans.

I was doing my usual stuff…you know stealing. I was just walking out of the museum with a very, and when I mean very I mean very, old jewel one that if you sell in the black market you could live like a king for the rest of your life…

When I encountered the Titans, and they were even weaker than usual, god only knows how it's possible.

Now you see I know I said I didn't believed those rumors that Raven was kidnapped?

Well I still had this nagging feeling in the pit of my stomach that I need to make sure, and hey who am I to argue with my instincts? They saved plenty of times so I did.

Flash Back (Authors POV)——— ———

Red-X was dogging the all of the attacks of the Titans with ease, Beast-boy attack's were sluggish a poorly aimed, Cyborg's it seemed had forgotten that he had technology and attacked with his fists, too bad he was too slow to catch Red-X,

Star-fire was shooting star bolts wildly almost hitting her teammates sometimes, Robin itself was fighting as usual and was losing as usual, Red-X suddenly started talking.

"What is that all you can do? You are so pathetic." X yelled.

"Shut-up" Robin screamed back

"And what will you do if I don't?" taunted X "you know, I miss the dark chick, she was much challenging to fight than you that for sure" the mentioned of Raven caused the entire team to stop dead in their track's, Red-X was shocked to see that instead of attacking him with more vigor, it caused them to become even weaker, you could see the guilt from the half-men and the green shape shifter, the alien just started to glance at Robin at almost looked like she had a twitch, but the effect on Robin was the most surprising, you couldn't fell guilt, but fear huge amount of fear.

He started to attack Red-X again but his moves were clouded with fear, he just wanted to shut X.

This just confirmed X gut feeling that something was wrong. He defeated the entire team in less than a minute. He than disappeared with what he stole.

Flash Back end (Authors POV end)——— ———

———Red-x POV———

After I defeated the Titans and delivered the gem to buyer, I went back to my place, now you see I was starting to get worried.

Now I know some of you wonder why I care to what happened to one of my enemy's. Well…you see at the beginning I just thought that it was because I felt that I owed her.

She did save me from being squashed to death by metal fight in one of our fights, and another one when she saved me from a collapsing building…I did save her on a few occasion's too but it was really hard for me to see something bad happen to her so I don't think I can say I paid my debt to her.

After I arrived to my home I took off my mask and went trough the entire fight with titans, you know to pick up thing that maybe I missed, for example the look anger flashing through the eyes of the green shape-shifter, there was a brief look of anger when he looked at boy-blunder before it turned to guilt, after I mentioned Raven.

Same thing was with the Tin-man the brief flash of anger before becoming a look full of guilt.

Now the look of the alien was really odd it was full of uncertainty.

But Robin response was the one that intrigued me the most; it seemed that he was afraid that I brought up the subject of Raven supposed "leaving", at that point I finally come to realization that Raven didn't leave and by the looks of it she was captured by the help of her "friends".

After that I decided to dig around and to find out what happened to Raven, but to try what happened to her was almost as hard as breaking to the justice league headquarters.

If I weren't so well connected and respected (read as filthy rich) civilian finding her would be next to impossible, I spent the next 5 month's trying to dig up something that will lead me to where Raven was, I did eventually found a lead it directed me to Gotham city, I was a bit worried that I encounter the dark knight (read as Bat-man).

Too bad I didn't have a choice.

———Flash Back (Authors POV)———

Red-X was moving as fast as he could to the warehouse were his source told him he could find a lead to where raven is.

It was too bad that finding the lead was involving eavesdrop a conversation between two members of the justice league…and one of them was THE Bat-Man…

"Hey bat are you sure this a safe location to discuss this matter?" a man wearing red suit with lighting symbol spoke first, faking a worry tone (a/n: we are talking about a mastermind thief, I am quite sure h would be able to see when people are lying)

"Yes Flash" the dark-knight answered annoyed "you don't really believe I would choose this location if I thought that there is danger now would I?"

"Okay, okay don't get annoyed on me" the man that was now identify as Flash said.

"So…how is the programming of the ex-titan goes? Super-man is starting to get annoyed he wants her as a weapon as soon as possible you know."

"There is no need in reminding me, if he is so egger he can go and do that himself, I am sure flying to outskirts of Jump city is so hard for someone like him." Bat-man replied.

Flash nodded "very well I will say that to him, bye bat" before running out of there.

The moment Flash got out X followed well after recovering from a major facefault, come on who will be stupid enough to think that this conversation was just luck there is no chance that someone will be able to eavesdrop when Bat-man is in the building so there is only one logical explanation, the bat was going against the justice league and so Flash is seemed, not that X was complaining or something…

Flash Back end (Authors POV end)——— ———

———Red-x POV———

After that I went and found that place and that will help me that place was guarded, but I always loved a good challenge! Why else I would have become a thief with all the money I have?

I spent a month on planning on how to get in and it was hard very hard…but eventually I came with a plan that will work perfectly.

I had stunned and stole the identity of one of the doctors that work there, now the tricky part was to find a strong enough hologram that will conceal me as the "good" doctor, it was pure luck that I got my hand on a new prototype hologram that allows you to look like anyone you want, but you had to have their heat signature, DNA, voice signature well basically you must kidnap the person you want to impose to hence why I did it.

If you are asking yourself why I just don't teleport in and out of there than thee two simple reasons:

1) There is a force field that blocks any attempts to teleport in or out.

2) I need to have the location to where I teleport or it can be messy…

Well after I got inside I went directly to the control rooms I could disable the force field and to find where Raven was, I put a special delay clock on the control panel (after I knocked out the guards of course) that will disable the force field when I want

It, you see the moment you disable it the alarm will go off.

When I finished with all I that I went to Raven's room, and triggered the clock I went in grabbed here and teleported with her to one of my safe house, you never can be to safe.

And that leads us to the current situation that I am holding a terrified, no scratch that a petrified Raven in my arms…

A/N: well I hope you loved this chapter and attempted cliffy.

Next chapter I will try and give you a bit more action.

Until next time!

R

E

V

I

E

W

P

L

E

A

S

E


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: well here the third chapter my dear readers.

Thanks to all the people that reviewed my story.

This chapter wasn't what I was planning but it had to be done.

———Author's POV———

The eyes of a fearful Raven were looking at him, begging.

"Please help me!" she screamed at him.

He could see how she was dragged crying and screaming for help.

He tried to do anything but it didn't work his body was heavy, he felt as if his body weighted like a ton.

He started to scream too, fighting as hard as he could to help her, but it didn't matter she disappeared in front of his eyes.

She stooped screaming, her eyes become cold and when she spoke her tone was cold it wasn't her usual tone, it was cold and harsh yet it was without emotion.

"You betrayed me…I believed you I trusted you…" the voice was fading but it still holds it terrifying cold tone.

Suddenly she looked directly at his eyes.

"I hate you…big brother" and with that final words Cyborg woke-up.

He was panting hard; tears were starting to form in his one real eye.

"Raven" he whispered in his empty room.

It had been four days since they put Raven in the mantel asylum. Cyborg could almost feel it, the fear, and the pain that was Raven's. The dream he just had was still very alive in his mind.

He knew that they were helping Raven, he knew it! Robin had told him that Raven's Condition was bad, he told him that her mind was breaking from strain and that the justice league had been trying to find a cure to mental problems. Well Cyborg did try to argue with Robin about Raven's mental state, but was quickly silenced when Robin had told him that he was covering Raven's true state of mind, he even told Cyborg about time's he had to do it.

Cyborg trusted Robin's word and he was his leader, Cyborg really hoped they had done the right thing. He saw in his eyes the look that Raven gave them when she had been defeated and restrained; it had disbelief in it and…acceptances…yeah that what it was she accepted the fact that her friends betrayed her.

After those events Cyborg couldn't sleep, he thought that they helped her that she will be fine thanks to him, but it seemed his dreams didn't agree with that line of thought.

He still could hear his human side whispering to him that she was his little sister that he was supposed to help her, not stab her in the back. The voice stopped after the fourth day, why? Well it was because finally Cyborg snapped, finally realized what they had, done what he had done.

After that came their fight with Red-X, now usually Cyborg would love nothing more than to pound that thief to the ground for all the times he had hacked his system, well it wasn't the case that time.

Cyborg didn't fight like he always do, he was weaker and he couldn't do anything about it.

Now this fight wouldn't have mattered, but X mentioned Raven, and that changed everything.

You see this is one thing to thing you are guilty and done something wrong, but when you voice it, well it's a whole different matter.

Cyborg could feel the anger growing inside at him as he glanced at Robin, before he remembered that it wasn't only Robin that helped in capturing Raven and that all it took to make him drown in self-loathing.

The fight wasn't much of fight anymore; the moment X talked about Raven had destroyed Cyborg's will to fight, he was defeated very quickly.

When they returned to the tower beaten they didn't said anything to each other, they just went to their rooms and went to sleep.

As time moved month had past and another one, in all of that time the nightmares had disappeared but not before giving him more fuel to his self-loathing.

———Flash Back (Cyborg's POV)———

I opened my eyes to see that I wasn't in my room.

I looked around and found that the room was full with car parts discarded on the floor, yup defiantly not my room. I stood up to see where I was, and gee to my surprise here I was at the tower's garage. My eyes than found the T-Car its hood was up and it looked a bit less upgraded since the last time he saw it. When I looked a bit more I realized that this was the time that I was fixing the car after she had been destroyed by that little annoying chip.

The hood was closed and behind that stood a grinning Raven with a smudge of oil on her cheek.

"Done!" she yelled happily " hey Cyborg" she called for me, he was a bit taken aback she never done this in my other dreams, but when I was about to answer my voice came from behind.

I cranked my neck so fast that I knew that if it wasn't a dream I would have broken it. There behind me were, well me and he was grinning too.

"Nice job Rae-Rae!" he said to her.

Raven looked at the other Cyborg with a puzzled look.

"What the matter?" the other me asked.

Raven scratched her head "well I thought that you could only talk that way to family members than why did you called me Rae-Rae?"

I remembered my answer to well. I didn't want to here that, god please! It didn't work.

"Rae, that we are not related doesn't mean we aren't family, to me you are my little sister and that means that I always be there for you, that is the job of big brother's" the other me said proudly.

Raven puzzled look disappeared and instead her face turned to a happy looking one and if it was possible her smile grew even bigger.

"Thank you, I never had anyone who cared to me as family, oh and don't think you are going to protect me, big brother, if we are family than we are going to help each other." The other me nodded his head "as long as I am with you Raven I promise to you that I will do everything to protect you" he said with a wink" it what family does doesn't she?" Raven nodded only that this time she directed her eyes at me "that's what family does, big brother." And with that the dream ended.

———Flash Back end (Cyborg's POV end)———

He didn't go to the garage after that the T-car was just sitting there only used when needed.

Cyborg couldn't do a thing near the car without recalling the dream/memory he had that involved it.

Now you would surely ask why he wouldn't just go to visit Raven if he was sorry so much or didn't leave the team.

The answer is a simple one he couldn't. Oh he wanted to, but his fears kept him away hw was afraid of what he would see.

And about why he didn't leave the team? Well he had to have a titan super hero if he wanted to visit Raven.

Too bad that it had affected his fighting ability, he could fight but that wasn't the problem, now days he would do more mistake's than before he would battle alone without help well Beast-boy did help him sometimes.

It was when Raven had been reported kidnapped from the mental asylum that change everything.

A/N: well I know this was quite boring and all, but I had to give you the different side's story, and yeah I know I pressed a lot with all the guilt thing but I had to so I could continue my story like I want to.

But I would like to know what would like to read before.

1.) What happened to Raven.

2.) Beast-boy POV

3.) Star fire POV

4.) Robin POV

I think I would do them all but I need to know which one you want first.

P

L

E

A

S

E

R

E

V

I

E

W

!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: well I managed to do an early update, seeing as most of you wanted to know what happened to raven than it's exactly what I have done, I hope you will like it!

———Author's POV———

X looked down at girl that he was holding, Raven was slightly shaking from fear.

'It least she is not afraid as before' Red-X thought to him-self.

Not that he couldn't understand he was pretty damn sure that if he was "kidnapped" like that he would have been afraid shitless.

He took one of his X-blades and cut off her straight-jacket and the cuffs on her legs before putting her down on her legs to the floor, before he started to speak.

"I have to say angel, you look cute in straight-jacket"

**SLAP**

Had it not been for his mask X was sure that Raven's slap would have broke his jaw, it was too bad that her slap was still strong enough to leave a mark on his cheek, he could already feel the formation of a red hand print on his cheek, and this was a titanium covered mask!

X knew Raven was someone that not many things could shake her, but he was sure this experience would, how wrong he was wrong.

Raven looked like nothing had happened to her, her once fearful eyes turned back to a cold look and her face stony again.

Heck if she wasn't still in her straight-jacket and the mental asylum gown he was positive he wouldn't even now something had happened to her.

Red-X slapped him self inwardly didn't have time for this!

Raven was just about to speak when X cut her off.

"We don't have time for this, those clothes you are wearing have a tracking chip inside off them, and we need to destroy them now before their system gets back online."

He said to her urgently.

Raven entire body stiffened by those words.

"You said that their system is off?" she asked with a slightly horse voice.

X nodded, he expected her to panic about the fact that they could have the entire hero population on their tail. What he didn't expect from her is to smile, and not just any smile it was one of the scariest smile he ever seen in his life, it promised pain and a lot of it.

He was glad that she didn't mean that smile for him…

"That means that I will be able to use my powers again and they wouldn't be able to know it, if I would…yes that would work…"she mumbled to herself before clapping her hands together.

"I have it!" she said triumphantly to the bewilderment X, he didn't have a clue about what she was talking. It seemed she didn't really care seeing as she didn't explain to him anything.

She murmured he mantra before spreading her hands.

"_Azarath Metrion Zinthos_"

Raven's straight-jacket shrouded itself to pieces only a few rags stayed luckily protecting her modesty; it seemed she didn't have undergarments beneath it…

And damn X was happy it stayed or he was positive Raven would have killed him for staring at her like this…

Not that it mattered he still could see a very good portion of her body, and X just couldn't stop him-self from admiring her flat stomach or her partly exposed breasts…

X kicked himself inwardly, again and focused that nothing had happened beside this.

"Ah sunshine I don't think it worked" he said gently, fearing that she actually lost her mind.

Raven directed at him a look clearly saying 'are- you- an- idiot?' look.

"Only because you didn't saw anything doesn't mean nothing happened, trust a lot had happened"

X looked at her questionably "than what have you done?"

"Oh that simple" Raven said with her a bit insane smile fading and returning back to her usual emotionless face.

"I used my powers to disable any of their means of tracking me, or you, jammed their device that jammed my powers (1) and make them believe I managed to escape from that place alone." She said with a cold voice.

X blinked a few times "wow, you sure get fast on your legs, don't you?"

Raven bowed to him "you helped me, thank you" she said softly.

'So they did manage to hurt her didn't they…?' X thought bitterly, Raven would never have bowed to anyone, and the fact she did tolled him that he did the right thing in saving her.

"I would want to know how you found me? And why did you even bother to save me?" she raised her eyes to meet his masked one.

"Well to how I found you it easy…it seems that not everyone from the justice league agrees with Super-man and all of his little bitch heroes course of action they decided to take…like Bat-man and Flash…"

She kept on looking at him waiting for him to continue, to explain to her why he had saved her, when he didn't said a thing Raven decided to continue.

"You still didn't explained why you saved me" X looked away from her.

"I owed you from when you saved me, so now we are even" he said to her, looking at the ground and felling very uncomfortably, he really didn't want to talk about the other reason to why he saved here. He really didn't want to talk about it.

He decided that navigating the conversation to safer water would be the smartest thing to do right now.

"So what did you do to that place exactly?" he asked her curiously.

Raven decided to drop the subject, for now, he did saved her and she could feel that he had to bad intention towards her, so she gave him a bit of peace.

"I used my powers to off their device; they won't know that it jammed until they will try to use it against me, if I would confront them again that is…I also used my powers to inflict damage on the guards you disabled, they no longer have the ability to function like human beings, I destroyed their minds completely so there would be no evidence that you were there. I also faked the video feed so it will show them that I managed to get out of my room by myself, it also showed that I inflicted self injury on my-self to use a demon ability that can allow me to use my magic but cause a lot of physical damage. I also " A wicked sick green flashed on her face for a second before her face returned to its normal emotionless face "Done a few things to the room I have been hold captive, I an shown in the video how I use my blood to writ on the walls and floor things like 'free', 'fake', 'freedom' and well you understand I-" She had been cut-off by X

"Why would you do something like that?" X asked worried

"I didn't really done it I used my magic to duplicate something that will fool them to believe it's my blood, and the reason is simple it would shake that bastard team a lot I can tell you for sure. I also created a note that I blame them for my condition-" she was once again cut off by X.

"But wouldn't that only make them to try and to find you even harder?"

"Perhaps" Raven answered to him "but that's what I want, I want to make them suffer and that would be one way, I am certain that the team wont break-up until they found me, I made the clearly saying I want mentally un-stable when they shoved me to that hell hole, besides I want to see how my _'friends'_ will react to that" She said that word with so much venom and hate that X couldn't help and shuddered.

"Know could you tell m what you want from me?"

X scratched his head "well I didn't really thought about, I focused more on the point of rescuing you from here on…" X trailed off not knowing what to say.

"I see" Raven said

"So I take it means that I am kicked from here too?" she asked with indifferent, but you still could hear the acceptance in her voice, like she was already used to this.

"What?! No! I didn't mean it like these…you can stay with me if you want, I know that I can trust you so it doesn't matter if you knew who I am" X said voice changing from worried and afraid to proud.

"Trust me?" Raven repeated after him "why should you trust me? I didn't do anything to gain your trust, and trust in words is too fragile and dangerous-" X once again cut her off.

"You did already proven to me that I can trust you" at the puzzled look that was plastered on her face almost make him laugh, but knowing not yo annoy someone who had just escaped from a mental asylum was a dangerous thing especially if we are talking about Raven so he hold it.

"Don't tell me you already forgot that you covered for me and made them believe you escaped alone, now they won't hunt me down to find you, you put them off my back and directed the fire only at you. As I already said I trust you, you have proven it to me, and I also think I had proven it to you or at least I hope I did" X said suddenly afraid that he annoyed her.

Raven offered him a small smile.

"Very well, I se your point a-an-and I-" Raven tried to talk but she couldn't she felt her body collapsing her legs no longer could hold her and she fell to the ground.

Raven readied herself for the hit with the cold beautiful wooden floor, but it never came.

Instead a pair of strong hands grabbed her.

She could hear a voice but couldn't understand what he was saying, she tried but she was already falling to the darkness.

X cursed under his breath.

"Shit" he didn't understand what happened right know, here they were talking and suddenly Raven collapse?

X checked Raven's pulse and sighed with relief when he could feel it.

He restated the urge to keep on staring on Raven's body knowing full well that this was just plain low to do, but man was it hard to resist, her breasts where staring to slid out a what left of the straight-jacket and she snuggled closer to him…god why did he have to be tutored like this?!

X could have sworn he heard someone laughing at him there high in the sky.

'Great' x thought with dripping sarcasm 'just great'

He then took Raven bridal style and teleported away with her to another house just in case; you could never be too safe.

Raven opened her eyes slowly, she was sure that she will find her self once again in her room, she hated to wake to that color, she hated white…

Raven was sure that everything that happened to her was a dream, it didn't matter that she was laying on a soft bed, the best she ever slept on, but she was sure it was still a dream 'oh well' she thought to herself 'at least I could still feel a bit of freedom even if it was just a dream' when she opened her eyes she almost burst out crying and sobbing, it wasn't white, the color of the ceiling wasn't white! It was a beautiful shade of brown.

Raven raised her head to see where she where, and trust me when I say she got quite the shock when she saw she was in a huge beautiful room, and when I say huge I mean huge it was10 times bigger than her room in the titans tower! Yeah I know big.

It was full of closets it also had a few breath taking paintings, it had also a glass door which led to a porch and Raven was quite sure it had had a marvelous look.

Raven than directed her look to the bed it was a king size bed with silk sheets in blue color, which matched her silky gown an- wait a second?! Blue silky gown? She didn't change her clothes than who did?

There a voice behind her of someone awakening. It was Red-X.

X was still in his mask, even when he was asleep. He looked to the bed and saw Raven awake.

"Thank Goodness" he almost yelled "do you even understand how much I was afraid when you suddenly collapsed on me?!"

Raven didn't said a thing in the few seconds X was talking, she just realized she was also wearing undergarments, now I am sure you would ask what is so odd about it, well if you were in Raven's position that you would have been shocked too.

"Oh X?" she asked with a sing- song sweet tone that made X to be taken aback.

"Y-y-yes?" he couldn't believe it he was stuttering, he the great Red-X was afraid.

"Were you the one who was so kind to change my clothes oh dear Red-X?" Raven asked rhetorically.

**"NO!" **X said hurriedly "it wasn't me that changed your cloths it was Jinx" X said relived that he won't be killed by Raven.

"Jinx?" Raven repeated.

X suddenly realized what a huge mistake he done especially when Raven jumped on him with a magically reinforced fist's.

'You really hate don't you?' this time X could have sworn that he could hear god laugh at him.

A/N: yeah I know Raven acting a little bit insane but can you blame her? Oh just wait to the next chapter and you will be shocked that Raven is a bit insane…

Oh and I think I will continue writing on what happened to Raven so you could fully understand why she acts like she acts, for those who wanted the titan's POV well I will see which is closer to the end.

Don't forget to REVIEW the more you do the faster I will update and I really hope you like it! And I am going to change the rating to M; I don't want my story deleted for not rating right… UNTILL THE NEXT TIME!

R

E

V

I

E

V

P

L

E

A

S

E

!


End file.
